Treasure Map - Big Mom
Notes *This page is a WIP. Add if you can. *Rewards differ per league. Tips on how to beat Treasure Map - Big Mom FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap *See Treasure Map for general info on Treasure Maps Recommended Support Units These characters will boost your Treasure Points earned and have their stats boosted as well. 2x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Golden Tesoro 1.75x Treasure Points, stts boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Dogstorm: King of the Day Mokomo Dukedom's Greatest Warrior *Vinsmoke Reiju Celebrate the Exciting Cruise *Sanji Celebrate the Exciting Cruise 1.5x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Shirahoshi Deep Sea Mermaid 1.35x Treasure Points, stats boosted by 1.2x and Special CD - 5: *Charlotte Linlin Great Pirate "Big Mom" *Jack The Drought *Full-Power Shishilian Mokomo Dukedom's Dogstorm Musketeers Captain *Straw Hat Luffy Gum-Gum Power's Potential *Nami Cat Burglar Conning the World *Straw Hat Luffy The Hope of Dressrosa *Blackbeard Eye of the Storm Heralding a New Era *Fleet Admiral Sakazuki Supreme Commander of the Navy *Baccarat Golden Armor *Carina Golden Armor *Dice Golden Armor *Tanaka Golden Armor How to beat Treasure Map - Big Mom Minibosses *Round 5: **HP: 620,000 (+62,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 3200 (+160 per navigation level **Preemptive: Changes type to , despairs both captains for 4 turns, and paralyzes your entire crew for 4 turns **Special interrupt: Binds your slots for 10 turns if you use a slot booster **Upon death: Revives to 50% HP and summons 5 Nami's. *Round 5: **HP: 450,000 (+45,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4000 (+200 per navigation level) **Preemptive: 2 turns of percent damage reduction, 99 turns of immunity, and changes all your slots to BLOCK **Below 20% HP: Deals 2x his ATK in extra damage *Round 5: **HP: 520,000 (+52,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 5600 (+280 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Changes all your slots to despairs both captains for 5 turns, and rewinds both captains specials by 2 turns **After turn 2: Cuts your HP by 80%, gains delay immunity, and enrages **Special Interrupt: If you change your slots, he will give you all slots *Round 5: **HP: 320,000 (+32,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4800 (+240 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Summons 5 grunts. If any grunts are defeated and Pudding is still alive after you attack, she will bind your slots, bind 2 random units, and boost enemy ATK for 10 turns each. *Round 6: **HP: 420,000 (+42,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 3200 (+160 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Boosts his ATK by 1.5x for 3 turns, and boosts his DEF for 3 turns **Below 20% HP: Blows away 1 random crewmate *Round 7: **HP: 1,000,000 (+100,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 4600 (+320 per navigation level) **Preemptive: Resilience for 3 turns, reduces your ATK for 3 turns, and has 99 turns of delay immunity **Special interrupt: If you heal, be removes all your buffs and all his debuffs, and gains a 5 hit PERFECT barrier for 2 turns **Below 95% HP: Boosts his ATK and DEF for 3 turns **Below 20% HP: Deals 3x his ATK in extra damage Rather than being the final boss like other treasure map units, Big Mom will appear on the map screen and chase after you once you land on a croquembouche spot. When you land on one of those spots your stats will be boosted by 1.5x on too of the buffs and debuffs that you land on while on the map for the rest of that run. There are rocks at certain spots that block your path that can only be broken by Big Mom while she is chasing you. When you encounter her, you can choose between treat or life, life makes you fight her but treat lets you run away. If you defeat her she will boost your treasure points by 1.5x for the rest of the run, and whatever team you use against her can still be used afterward. *Round 1: Fighter and Cerebral characters' CD is reduced by 5 turns *Round 2: Changes all your slots to RCV] and poisons *Round 3: **HP: 1,800,000 (+180,000 per navigation level) **ATK: 8000 (+400 per navigation level **Preemptive: Reduces chain multiplier growth rate for 9 turns **After turn 1: Binds your special's for 3 turns, gains 99 turns of immunity, and recovers 200,000 HP at the end of each turn **Upon death: Revives to 30% HP, boosts her ATK for 3 turns, enrages, and has threshold damage reduction for 3 turns Category:Treasure Maps